mining_dead_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Why did Wade leave?
Prepare for salt. I left because this Aaron/Wolfie/Maxwell took some of this too far. It is not fair how: 1: He has a completely pretend army that has wayyyyy more people than that are even alive in The Walking Dead universe. Just because they're "forum approved" doesn't mean it doesn't piss people off. According to the well-known ratio (Living:Zombies=1:5000) This would make approx. 1.5 million people alive, therefore 11 million would be unacceptable in my eyes Solution: I suggest you lower the number of people to about 10k-5k-1k, even five hundred is a lot. 2: "The Saviors don't exist." I think this is completely bogus! These people are basically the biggest and most savage group in The Walking Dead and they're gonna be a popular roleplay topic, and to just do away with them is completely retarded. Again, I don't give a fuck how approved this "story" is, it's pretty stupid and unfair. Especially to people the people. Solution: Bring back the Saviors. We have no enemies. The Saviors are a big part of ''The Walking Dead ''universe. 3: The main character thing: Now this is coming from a main character, but it's not fair to people who deserve the spotlight as much as anyone else in the roleplay. It's almost as if you're valuing them less when everyone is equal. I don't think it's fair that if someone wants to roleplay on TMD-3 then they have to sign up as a secondary character, that is really dumb. Really dumb. Solution: Instead of having "Main Characters," and "Side Characters," perhaps we could make a "Live Characters," list. It would just be for all characters to make it fair, and we add characters. People would still have to apply, but they would be more important and equal. Because to most people, their character is their main character, and--Say Wade is a side character to them. 4: "In all simplicity, there is only one roleplay on this sub-server, which is the one for this Wiki, if you do not wan't to follow this roleplay, please, head to one of the other TMD sub-servers on our lovely server such as HavocMC! Main characters apply, The Saviors don't exist, and The Guardians are the Reigning empire of TMD-3!" This. Is. Completely dumb. "Saviors don't exist," now we can't even roleplay on the TMD without your say-so? Bull shit. There is no way that that could or would happen. And not to mention, TMD-3 isn't a primary roleplay server, it's primarily a PVE server where players who want just a zombie survival experience. Solution: Let people roleplay, let people play the game the way it's meant to be. Don't act like you own roleplay, Wofie. The server belongs to the corrupt staff, we don't need corrupt, power-hungry, player on top of it. I tried to keep it as polite as possible, I did go off the deep end with some of the insults perhaps, but I did not mean it to be hurtful. Also, the "Solution" pieces are just suggestions and maybe more people will join and be happy in the rp. Today I was in an rp and someone was coming in with the Saviors, and a bunch of good friends of mine said "The Saviors don't exist" and I just lost it because I think people have a right to roleplay however they want and they shouldn't have to go to another server to do so. Please do not delete this page because it should be seen.